


Dutiful Son

by TimAndJava



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, I guess Bruce and Alfred are also mentioned, No Dialogue, Tim is a good kid if slightly deluded, Tired Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimAndJava/pseuds/TimAndJava
Summary: He's the dutiful son, the organized one, the one who gets shit done before anyone asks him to.





	Dutiful Son

Timothy sits on his king sized bed in his spacious room in the west wing of Wayne manor. He sprawls out in the midst of an a disorganized mess of papers, a mix of Wayne Enterprises memos and vigilante Cade files.

There's a stack of papers on his left and another on his right. Tim knows that one stack is the papers he's read, and the other stack contains the papers he still needs to read.

Tim is too tired to know the difference anymore.

But he still sits there anyways, his reading glasses falling down to the bridge of his nose, eyes focused on the words that blur together before his eyes.

Tim doesn't remember the last time he slept. And he can't recall how long the human body can function without rest before succumbing to exhaustion.

But he keeps reading and working anyways, because that's what Tim does. That's who Tim is.

He's the dutiful son, the organized one, the one who gets shit done before anyone asks him to. Tim is always three steps ahead of everyone else, except for maybe Alfred. And this is what Tim is proud of, this is how Tim defines himself.

Because although Tim may not be the best, he may not be the smartest, the fastest, the most skilled- Timothy Drake-Wayne will never be outworked.

Not even by the Bat himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is woefully short. But I love Tim, and I got to hear an inspirational speech today, and the theme was "never be outworked," and my brain decided a Drabble was in order.


End file.
